Living Through Nightmares
by Appleskyrimderp
Summary: This is my take on the trauma that Link experiences as he goes through his quest to save Hyrule.


**Hey guys, I know I've been away for a while, but I've been going through a lot. Someone in my family passed away in October, and I just haven't been able to write for a while, because of it. When I started feeling like writing again, I figured out that I don't have ideas very much anymore. They just stopped coming to me at all, and it's hard just to write half a page before running out of ideas. But lately I've been getting some ideas and I figured I should probably use them. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **This is a story about the trauma I think Link was going through as he went through the game Ocarina of Time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

 **Link's Journal Entry #1**

Today I finally got my guardian fairy! Her name is Navi, and she took me to the great Deku tree. The Deku tree asked me to defeat the evil that was inside him. I wonder what he means. I don't really understand that well, but I had to do a lot to get here. First I had to get a shield, then I had to find the kokiri sword. That was pretty hard, but I found it after a while. I wonder what the Great Deku tree wants to see me for.

 **Link's Journal Entry #2**

I killed the Great Deku tree. I didn't mean to, but after I got rid of the evil, he withered away. He gave me a strange but comforting gem. I feel awful, none of the other kokiri will even talk to me now. I think i'm just gonna leave the forest. The Great Deku tree told me to do that. He said I need to save Hyrule.

 **Link's Journal Entry #3**

I met a fun girl named Malon today. I met her when I found the Lon Lon Ranch. It was the only safe place that was anywhere near me. There were hundreds of monsters chasing through the night, and even some in the morning. After I talked to Malon for a while I decided to play music with her. Saria gave me an ocarina when I left yesterday. She gave it to me, because she didn't think I would ever come back. So far Navi has told me about each monster and how to defend myself from it. It's getting easier to fight now, yesterday all I did was fight.

 **Link's Journal Entry #4**

All I ever dream about now is the great deku tree. It's my fault he died, and I can't do anything about it. All I've been doing is the things that the great deku tree told me to do. Today I'm leaving the ranch, and heading to Hyrule Castle like the deku tree told me too.

 **Link's Journal Entry #5**

I left the castle now. I met a princess today. She was pretty. We spied on a man named Ganondorf. After that she told me the same thing the great deku tree did. So she gave me her autograph and told me to go to death mountain and get another gem. So I guess that's what I'll be doing for a while.

 **Link's Journal Entry #6**

I'm in the dodongo caverns. After I made it up death mountain I met the gorons. They eat rocks. I had to go and visit Saria.. I got a bracelet from them that makes me stronger, but The leader, Darunia, wanted to hear forest music before he gave it to me. With that I can pick up heavier things. In here I had to kill more monsters. Navi helped me with it, and now I'm in this room with a big hole in the center. I'm going to jump down to see what's down there.

 **Link's Journal Entry #7**

I killed another innocent creature. There was a big dodongo in the hole. It just wanted to live there, and I killed it. I don't like this. This is just like the great deku tree. Navi tried to comfort me, but it's not helping. I don't want to do this anymore.

 **Link's Journal Entry #8**

I just went into the zora's domain. To get in I had to play a special song. It was weird. They were all fish people. I played a game with one of them, and they gave me a scale for it. Now I can dive deeper into the water. The leader won't move until his daughter comes back. I wonder where she is.

 **Link's Journal Entry #9**

I found an opening under the water in the zora's domain. It brought me to a huge lake. But just outside the entrance was a bottle with a note in it. I wonder what it's about. Navi told me to bring it to the zora king though. I guess I'll just listen to her for now.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know this is pretty awful, but I just can't think of anything else. I also can't find a way to write this correctly. I hope you don't mind, but I used my horrible writing skills as Link's as he writes his journey away from home. Hopefully I'll start getting better at this.**


End file.
